


one on two

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [68]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Polyamory, Third Wheels, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Hop and Gloria have always been close, but now Gloria is dating Leon, and Hop is just a third wheel. Except it's more than that, and Leon gets the idea to just ask him if he wants in.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Dande | Leon/Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Poll Fics [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will update on Mondays!

Hop knows about their relationship, even when most people don’t, because he is so close to both of them. It’s a little strange at first, with Leon being his older brother and Gloria being his best friend, but the three of them get used to it pretty quickly, and don’t let anything affect the relationships that they already had. Everything is going just fine, and Hop is very supportive of their romance, even if there was definitely a time when it seemed like everyone thought he was going to end up with Gloria.

Though perhaps if they were maybe just a little bit less...well, physical is the only way he can put it. Even though their public displays of affection are kept to a minimum, he still  _ knows _ what it is that they get up to, and he still  _ knows _ that, in private, they are pretty much always getting up to that. And it shouldn’t bother him, and he knows that, and it isn’t any of his business, but…

~X~

Leon feels kind of bad for essentially stealing his little brother’s crush. That was never his intention, and he felt bad from the beginning, both for thinking Gloria was cute and for noticing straightaway that she had a thing for him. He wasn’t going to go for it; he was going to be a decent older brother and keep his distance, and hope that some of her attraction to him was physical enough that she would eventually transfer it onto Hop. They were best friends, that was just one step away from falling in love, but then…

Well, he wasn’t a decent older brother, and Gloria is his girlfriend now, because things took off and once he fell for her in return, it was all over. He still feels bad, and still wishes that things could have turned out differently for Hop, but he also wouldn’t give up being with Gloria for anything in the world. At least Hop takes it well enough, never letting it show that it bothers him- and maybe it doesn’t anymore, who knows?- and overall supporting things, but it still gets awkward when, well…

Gloria looks up at him as she draws him deeper into her mouth, and Leon moans his approval, resting a hand on the back of her head as he says, “Yeah, just like that...good girl…”

He’s visiting his family home, and so is she, conveniently enough, so they can conveniently spend quite a bit of time in his old bedroom. Her house is nice too, he always feels extra dirty doing it in  _ her _ childhood bedroom, but there is more of a risk getting caught in that small house, with her overly friendly mother, than there is here, where his family doesn’t bother him when he claims to be “mentoring” one of his “favorite trainers.”

More than likely, his family knows what’s going on just as well as Hop does, but if they do, they have never said anything about it. Privilege of being the favorite, privilege of being a celebrity; whatever it is, Leon doesn’t question it, and just relaxes as Gloria sucks him off. She’s good at it, really good at it, and has only gotten better with practice, and she’s spent a  _ lot _ of time practicing.

They were impatient, when they got here, rushing to his room with their excuses, and that is why the door is still unlocked when Hop gets home. And Hop is always so excitable and always rushing off somewhere, only half-listening and only hearing what he wants to, so he doesn’t listen past his mother telling him that Leon is upstairs, not bothering to listen to her saying that Leon has a guest and that Hop really shouldn’t bother him right now.

Instead, he charges straight upstairs to bother him, not remembering that Gloria had said she would be back home too, not thinking about what she meant by that until he’s already thrown open the door, shouting, “Lee!”

Leon knows immediately that’s what’s happened- or at least, he pieces it together after the fact, when he is able to think straight enough to piece anything together. In the moment, he is simply aware of the door swinging open and Hop stopping in his tracks, the smile fading from his face as he gets a good eyeful of his older brother’s dick down his best friend’s throat.

“O-oh!” He backs up, slamming the door shut just as suddenly as he opened it. “I’m sorry! Ignore me!”

There is a pause, and after they hear Hop’s fleeing footsteps start to fade, Leon says, “Well, uh, that was...I guess we should probably…”

But Gloria, ever the trooper, goes right back to it, causing his sentence to get lost somewhere in a moan.

~X~

“We just need to remember to lock the door next time,” she says later, brushing it off pretty easily, all things considered. “I mean, it’s not like he doesn’t already know what we’re doing, he just...hasn’t ever gotten a front row seat like that before.”

“Yeah, I know. Still, must be even more awkward for him than it is for us,” Leon replies. He doesn’t say what he means by this, but he gets the feeling that Gloria already knows. She’s grown up with Hop; if she hasn’t figured out his crush on her by  _ now _ , then she’s even dumber than Leon is, and he doubts that very seriously.

“I know, but there isn’t much we can do about it.” She looks down at her lap, seeming troubled. “I’m just...I mean, I’m so happy with you, and even if…” She stops, but Leon notices the hesitation in her voice.

“Even if…?”

“Oh, no, it’s nothing,” she quickly lies.

“Gloria, do you have a thing for my little brother?” he asks, his voice taking on a teasingly accusatory tone.

“It’s not like that!” she protests, but the way she blushes and the way her voice squeaks makes him think that it might actually be  _ exactly _ like that. “He’s my best friend, and I’m in love with you, that’s all I was saying. That’s just a complicated situation either way, you know?”

“Oh, I know.” He isn’t convinced and she isn’t off the hook, and even if they can both pretend to have moved on from the topic, it’s still on his mind.

Could Gloria really have a thing for Hop? And, if so, would that offer some sort of solution? He isn’t sure  _ what _ sort of solution they would find, but if Hop likes Gloria and Gloria likes Hop, then what does it matter that she and Leon are already together? Growing up, he was always taught to share…

It’s a silly idea as soon as he thinks of it, but it keeps creeping into his thoughts during their visit, until one night, when he and Gloria are just about to get to it. There is a knock at his door, and Hop says, “Lee? Can I talk to you for a minute?”

At least they remembered to lock it, and he remembered to knock this time! Silently, they agree that he will let Hop in, and Gloria goes to hide in his closet, hoping that she can be quiet enough. Though it’s the more juvenile way to do things, they both feel bad to leave Hop knowing that  _ both _ times he has gone to talk to his brother, he has been too busy fucking his best friend, and so, Gloria hides while Leon lets him in.


	2. Chapter 2

Leon has to force himself not to glance over at the closet where Gloria is hiding. He sits on the edge of his bed, Hop at his side, and wonders what it is that Hop needed to talk to him about. So far, Hop has only stared down at his hands folded in his lap, struggling to find the words, and Leon isn’t sure if he should take the lead in the conversation, or just give Hop the space he needs to say this.

“So, I...I wanted to apologize again,” he mumbles, when he finally speaks, “for earlier.”

“Is that all this is about? That’s really no big deal, Hop,” Leon replies, brushing it off quickly. Really, he knows that it was probably worse on Hop than it was on either he or Gloria, and if anything, he would rather they all forget about it, rather than wasting time on apologies.

“It kind of feels like a big deal. I...I kind of knew Gloria would be here, at least I figured, since you guys were both home, and…”

“Did you do it on purpose?” The question is out before he can stop himself, sounding a bit more accusatory than he intended it to.

“Not like that!” Hop quickly replies. “I didn’t know you guys would already be…” He trails off, blushing. “I just thought you guys would be talking, or whatever, and I would come in and we could all hang out, cos...cos…”

Because he’s jealous. He doesn’t need to say it, because Leon has already known that. And he isn’t just jealous of his crush getting a boyfriend, but of his best friend and his older brother becoming closer without him, in a way that he can’t possibly fit into. It must be very complicated for him, but there isn’t much Leon can think to say, especially with Gloria listening in, probably impatient to get back to what they were doing. Of course, that just causes his mind to wander further…

“I’m sorry,” Hop says again, when the silence drags out for a bit too long.

“No, no, it’s not you, little bro,” Leon says. “I mean...I know it must be hard for you, cos, you know.”

“Cos what?” he asks, but then hangs his head. “Yeah, I know, it’s obvious. She knows too, doesn’t she? I’ve been trying not to make a big deal of it, and I really am happy for the both of you, Lee, really, but...well, I can’t exactly say I’m surprised. Hard to compete with you at anything.”

“You don’t need to sound so defeated! You’re plenty good looking, Hop, you take after me. You’re a fine catch!” He realizes that his compliments are a bit strange, and probably sound empty, all things considered, but he’s only saying whatever comes to mind.

“I take after you, but I’m  _ not _ you. You’re the one the girls fawn over.”

“They would fawn over you too! If you put yourself out there. If I were a girl, I bet I’d be crazy about you!” Now, he  _ knows _ that his compliments are getting strange, and honestly has no idea where he’s going with this. He is once again aware of Gloria watching from the closet, wondering what she thinks about all of this.

“Um, thanks? But wouldn’t you still be my sister then?”

“Look, that’s not the point. The  _ point _ is that, um…” What is his point? He’s not really sure, anymore. “Well, I bet Gloria thinks exactly what I think! You’re plenty good looking!”

Hop stares at him in disbelief. Leon can’t really blame him; this is far from his best pep talk, but his mind just keeps wandering. “She can think whatever she wants, but that doesn’t really change that…”

“A good brother knows how to share.” Why is he quoting something their mother said when they were kids? Hop probably doesn’t even remember it, he was so little, but it was all because he was fussing over one of Leon’s toys, and this is  _ definitely _ not like that. Gloria is his  _ girlfriend _ , and an entire  _ person _ on top of that, but he just can’t shake these feelings, and if she has any objections, nothing is stopping her from bursting out of the closet and saying so.

“Lee…?”

“Don’t you think it could be fun? All three of us, hanging out together, only instead of hanging out…” He’s suggesting a threesome. He’s listening to his heartbroken brother vent about being jealous of him and his girlfriend, and in response, he’s suggesting a threesome. Leon knows that he’s kind of stupid, he’s always known that, always known that he would have to rely on his other talents and, yeah, his good looks to get him through life, but this may be one of the stupidest things he has ever said.

He doesn’t know why he’s been so determined to suggest it, why he’s absolutely  _ driven _ to invite his little brother into his sex life, but here he is.

“What?!” Hop jumps up in his surprise, and that is when, just as he had imagined, Gloria comes bursting out of the closet, startling and confusing Hop even more as he realizes that she has heard every word.

“Are you guys just going to decide on this without even asking me?” she asks, and Leon looks down guiltily.

“Gl-Gloria! We weren’t...I mean, I don’t know what Lee was...I was only…” Hop stammers, not able to settle on a sentence to actually complete. Gloria looks between him and Leon, her expression impossible to read, and silence descends over the room as they wait for her verdict.

“I hope you were only saying all that cos you knew I would say the same,” she says, finally directing her attention to Leon. “Were you just waiting for me to come out and agree to it?”

“I mean...that definitely does make things easier, yes,” he says. He’s a little surprised at the way she suddenly agrees, but he notices then how flushed her face is, the way she struggles to stand still, and he realizes that she hasn’t just been listening in. Gloria has been sitting in the closet, imagining what he has just suggested, and getting off on it.

Okay, maybe he isn’t as stupid as he may think he is, cos this turns out to have been a really,  _ really _ great idea.

“Gloria?!” Now it is Hop’s turn to look between the two of them, trying to see if they’re just messing with him, if this was some cruel prank they had planned to get back at him for walking in on them earlier.

“Do you want that, Hop?” she asks. “Because...I do, and it looks like Leon does too. You’re my best friend, so if there’s anyone in the world I’d want to do that with, it would be you…”

“Are you…? You’re joking, right? If I say yes, you’re both just going to have a good laugh, aren’t you?” he asks, his voice soft. It’s very clear now that he’d very much like to join in, and only resists because of that fear.

Gloria decides to take things a little further, to really prove to him that she is being sincere, and Leon simply sits back and watches and waits, ignoring his own impatience. Hop was forced to see Gloria sucking him off earlier, so it seems only fair that Leon has to watch Gloria as she does the same with Hop.


	3. Chapter 3

The awkwardness of having your girlfriend between him and his little brother is not entirely lost on Leon, but he doesn’t think about that fact, deciding instead to dwell only on the moment, on the strange pleasure that comes with sharing Gloria with someone else, on the excitement in her eyes that she does not have to hide from him. It isn’t hard to tell that she wants Hop, and she has been looking forward to this since the night before, when they first decided that it was a possibility.

Now it is night again, and just as they agreed, Hop has come sliding into Leon’s bedroom quietly, where Leon and Gloria wait for him. When he enters the room, he nearly stops and turns around on reflex, because he walks in on Gloria bent over the bed, with Leon’s face buried in her ass. But she stops him before he can, breathless as she says, “Hop! I’m glad you didn’t change your mind.”

This must be pretty damn awkward for him, and so Leon decides then and there to focus only on the positives. If Hop is feeling strange about this, and if Gloria might feel some doubts beneath her excitement, then it is up to him to guide the two of them along. Fortunately, the three already have a game plan, discussed the night before to minimize the weirdness that might bring today. Without having to delay anything, they will have an easier time moving things along, leaving no time to hesitate or think about how weird this really is.

Gloria is going to be right in between them, while they both fuck her at the same time. Leon has been preparing her for some time now, slowly and gently eating her ass so that she’s ready for him to fuck her. Tonight is Hop’s first time, and the night before, Gloria had given him his first blowjob. The poor kid really must be in love with her, to have waited this long and to have kept waiting even after she and Leon got together.

“Of course I didn’t change my mind,” he says, once he has found his voice again. “I wouldn’t...I mean…”

Leon straightens up then, allowing Gloria to get up so that she can go over to Hop and pull him into a kiss. He supposes he is meant to feel a surge of jealousy, watching her kiss another man, but instead he just feels happy, and a little proud. The further they go, the more he feels like this is something that they were meant to be doing all along.

Gloria guides things at first, having Hop lay down so that she can climb on top of him. Leon’s spent plenty of time getting her ready, so she has no trouble sinking down onto Hop, sighing happily as he fills her. Hop, to his credit, tries not to go to a million pieces once he is inside of her, whimpering pathetically, but otherwise managing to keep his composure all the while. And then Leon is behind them, lube in hand, ready to finger Gloria while she slowly bounces on top of his little brother.

She leans back into his touch and eases her way forward, back against Hop, already rocking between the two of them even before Leon has begun to fuck her. Hop keeps whimpering, losing himself in the newness, and the wonderful sensations that come with fucking Gloria, sensations that Leon knows all too well. He’s getting impatient now, desperate to be inside of her as well, and he moves so that he can get up behind her, so that he can push forward, burying his cock in her ass.

They don’t only choose this position for Hop’s benefit; this part takes a little bit more control, with Gloria always as tight as the first time, something that Hop will need practice to learn, just as Leon once did. He eases himself into her, pushing her further onto Hop, giving her the time she needs to adjust to him, until all three of them are left still, their heavy breathing the only sound in the room.

Gloria is the one to make the next move, pushing back against Leon, leaving him the one whimpering this time. He loses his composure for a moment, and so does Hop, just to feel her moving on him, and then they are regaining their composure at about the same time, and then they are making eye contact over her shoulder. Before now, he has avoided looking directly at Hop because he isn’t sure what he’s supposed to think or what he’s going to see there. But now, it feels as natural as anything, because this is no longer sharing a girl.

This is a competition, with Gloria’s pleasure and being the last man standing serving as both goals, and with only pride as a prize. But for the two of them, pride is more than enough, and even if they do not verbally gloat at the end of this, both will know that there is a winner, and one will feel that surge of pride while the other vows to come out on top next time. Next time.

As soon as the words occur to him, Leon already knows that there will be a next time, and that this is not something they will easily forget. He pushes forward, as if to tell Hop that it’s his move now. Hop responds in kind, and then they are lost in the thrill of the competition, mingling with the shared ecstasy of being buried inside of Gloria.

Back and forth they thrust, pushing her between the two of them, her squeals of delights turning to low moans as they become more and more frequent. She is absolutely melting between the two of them, with Leon knowing from experience all of the things to drive her wild, and with Hop showing her that fresh enthusiasm, and taking this on with the determination that he shows in all things.

Between the two of them, it is no question that she will be the first to give into pleasure, crying out as she comes, going limp between them, but neither of them stop. This should be the point where the competition gets serious, but just as Hop seems ready to give it his all, to prove that he can hold out until the end, his inexperience finally gets the better of him, his eyes widening then closing as he gives in, moaning out for Gloria as he comes inside of her.

So he’s lost for today, but Leon knows his little brother, and knows that this will not be the end of things. It’s kind of funny, thinking about it in those terms, but seems fitting, and once again, he feels that strange sense of comfort that makes him wonder if they shouldn’t have started doing this a long time ago.

Since he’s already claimed victory for himself, he decides that there is no point in prolonging his victory lap, and he relaxes with a content groan, letting his orgasm wash over him, already excited for where this can go from here.


	4. Chapter 4

Hop confides in Leon again, telling him that he feels like he is even more of a third wheel than he was before. Leon just laughs and tells him not to be ridiculous. Of course he isn’t a third wheel anymore, because now, things are different. How can he be a third wheel when he is fucking Gloria pretty regularly?

Really, Leon almost says  _ fucking  _ us _ pretty regularly _ , but the phrasing seems a little off, at least not something that he would want to say to his little brother so openly, and he is pretty sure that Hop would be even more weirded out by it than he is. Even if there is no way to deny that what they are doing already is strange enough on its own, they can at least avoid openly speaking about it as much as possible.

Though Gloria always remains between the two of them, he’s seen a lot more of his brother naked lately, seen him at his most intimate and at his most vulnerable. Whether they touch each other or not, whether they fuck each other or not, there is an incestuous nature to this that he decides they are better off not addressing for the time being. Or ever, but if things go any further, there won’t be any way to avoid it, and he can’t say for sure if they  _ will _ go further, but in the back of his mind, he knows that he is not entirely opposed to that, which is  _ definitely _ easier to leave in the back of his mind, rather than facing head on.

The reason Hop claims to feel more like a third wheel now is because they’ve started hanging out more often, as a group. It happens naturally, without Leon or Gloria discussing it beforehand. It just goes unsaid between the two of them that, whenever they can, they will invite Hop to come along with them. She is happy to get to spend more time with her best friend, and he is happy to get to spend time with his little brother, so it works out well for both of them.

“It just feels weird, intruding on your dates all the time,” Hop continues. “I like hanging out with you, don’t get me wrong, I just…”

“It’s not an intrusion if we invite you,” Leon replies. “Besides, like I said-”

“It’s fine, you don’t have to repeat it.” He’s blushing a bit now, and Leon resists the urge to tease him about his feelings for Gloria. They have done nothing to address that either, and he wonders if they will or not.

It seems obvious enough to Leon that the two of them like each other a lot, and if  _ this _ part is working out so well, and if they can all hang out together and it only be mildly weird, then he does not see why Gloria can’t just date both of them. It sure as hell would not be the first polyamorous relationship in Galar, let alone the world, though he isn’t sure if he’s heard of many that involve blood siblings with the same girlfriend. Maybe it would be a while before they felt comfortable telling people about it, but other than that, he thinks that the idea has some merit.

At the very least, he wants to keep what they have so far up. If he’d thought sex with Gloria was great before, that is nothing compared to how much more pleased, how much more enthusiastic she is, when she has both of them at once. Hop has only gotten better with practice, and now, the two of them are nearly equal in endurance, always trying different things with her. Sometimes, Hop has her to himself for a bit, though Leon is usually still present, surprised at how much he enjoys simply watching them together.

Eventually, they even have some time alone, when he is too busy to join them, and he doesn’t feel even slightly jealous, only curious, wondering what they talk about when he isn’t around. He and Gloria have their time together, of course, but it gets to the point that he sometimes misses Hop, and definitely gets the feeling that she does as well. It’s weird, one of the weirdest things that Leon has done, but the weirdest part is how much happier he is like this. This goes beyond Gloria’s satisfaction in a way that he is not able to explain.

~X~

Tonight, Gloria is in between the two of them like usual, Hop’s hands on her hips as she bends over in front of him, wrapping her arms around Leon’s waist as she prepares to wrap her lips around his cock. She relies a bit on the two of them for balance, and as Hop pushes into her, she moans, low and delicious, before taking Leon in her mouth, earning a moan from him in return.

They have their timing figured out from all of their practice at it, both of them knowing the pace that the other prefers, and how best to match it. Gloria has said that she doesn’t have a preference, just as long as she is able to give herself up to them completely, and she never ceases to surprise Leon with just how forward she has become lately, but he definitely likes that side of her.

Whether they are slow and gentle, lazily pushing her between the two of them, or rough and frantic, turning competitive as she is rocked back and forth, caught in the crossfires of their playful sibling rivalry, she is always left satisfied, and in the event of any competition, she is always the true winner. And no matter which of them wins their side of things, neither can ever really feel like a loser.

Tonight, it’s the latter, with Gloria taking Leon deep in her mouth as Hop jerks his hips forward. Leon holds onto her as he thrusts, even in his haze making sure not to do anything that is more than she can handle. Each thrust is met with another and another, until Leon is so lost in it that all he can do is groan, overwhelmed with pleasure so great that he can hardly stand it.

But then Hop catches his eye, and he knows that this has become a chance to show their stuff, to see who has the better endurance in the face of such overwhelming pleasure, both determined to outlast the other all the way up until the end. And between them, Gloria’s moans are muffled by Leon’s cock, pushed back to her throat, ecstatic and needy for both of them. She trembles as she comes, and Leon can sense Hop’s struggle to hold out through her orgasm, but he manages, just barely, and Leon is faltering, Gloria’s moans creating a sensation so strong it nearly pushes him over the edge.

It is down to the wire, and Leon fights his losing battle, his need too great to withstand, the pleasure more than he can resist, and he gives in at last, groaning as he comes down Gloria’s throat, readily admitting his defeat. Hop is not far behind him, holding on with the last of his self-control, and now that he no longer needs to hold on, he lets out a breathy moan, relaxing behind Gloria.

Moments like this should probably feel the most weird for the three of them, but when they are all relaxed like this, they feel only comfort.


	5. Chapter 5

It gets to a point where Leon rarely finds himself alone with Gloria, and finds that he does not mind that one bit. Hop becomes such a regular part of things that they want him there whenever they can have him, and that continues to extend far beyond fucking. They hang out together so much that Leon and Gloria don’t really go on dates anymore, or maybe they  _ are _ going on dates, and they’re just going on dates with Hop as well.

It makes no sense, yet somehow all seems to work out perfectly, without anything needing to be said about it. Even Hop begins to ease up about it, enjoying his time with them and not saying anything about feeling like a third wheel anymore. Again, nothing needs to be said, as they all simply ease into their roles and adjust to life like this, the three of them fitting together naturally, as if they are all in a relationship.

That is how Leon thinks that it should be. He knows that it isn’t exactly normal, nor is it completely abnormal, for three people to be together like this. The weirdest part of it, the part that would turn the heads of even the more open minded folks, is the fact that he and Hop are related, and sometimes, it is hard to tell if either of them really remember that part in the heat of the moment.

Or, if they do remember it, they sure don’t seem to see much of a problem with it. Leon just decides not to think too long on it.

Things are easier when they just don’t talk about it, and just continue on as if everything is perfectly natural for them. It’s easier to just keep acting without thinking, and without acknowledging what this is turning into, even though Leon is pretty sure that they all know exactly what it is turning into. Maybe they’ve both known from the beginning, or at least Gloria has. Hop may not have known right then and there, and Leon sure didn’t, because he didn’t think about it, but he knows now.

Things are easier when they just don’t talk about it, but if it continues on like this for much longer, he’s pretty sure that they will have to talk about it eventually. Better sooner than later, just to get everything out in the open and make sure that all three of them are on the same page before they take things any further. He realizes that he feels a new sort of excitement just to be able to refer to it as “the three of them.”

~X~

Part of him thinks that he should ask Gloria about it privately first, and another part thinks maybe it should be Hop, that he should have fair warning about what is coming. Ultimately, however, he decides that it’s best to bring it up with both of them at the same time, because this is something that involves all of them, and if it is going to be like this from here on out, then he should stop thinking about the relationships as being separate now.

They’ve had a fun day hanging out, after not spending much time together recently. All three of them have very busy schedules, and it can be difficult to make things line up perfectly, but today, they had the whole day to have fun, and now are heading back to spend the rest of the night in, getting up to what they usually get up to. Another thing that pretty much always goes without saying is that, if all three are together, then they’re going to end up fucking at the end.

Leon thinks about saying something the entire time, while Hop eats Gloria out and while he sits back to let her ride his lap, when she gets off of him before she can get him off, so that he won’t be out of commission for the rest of the night. She is supposed to suck off Hop next, or get him as close as she possibly can and stop before she finishes him, and then she will be in between them again, so that they can see who can last the longest under these conditions.

She is in on their rivalry, and likes to help make it even more interesting for them, sometimes adding stakes, adding risks and rewards to encourage them both to give it their all. Gloria fits well with them, understanding how both think and how they relate to each other, understanding how to have fun with them. She must have always liked Hop, at least a little bit, even if she didn’t realize it. It must have been hard to think of him as anything other than a friend before, especially when she had a crush on his older brother.

Hop has always wanted Gloria and Gloria has always wanted Hop, it’s just that she wanted Leon too, and had herself convinced she didn’t want Hop, so when Leon showed interest in her, it was easy enough to go along with him and try to forget whatever feelings she kept hidden for Hop. Except now they are all finding out just how well they fit together, and Leon can’t keep his mouth shut about it any longer.

“So, what about this?” he asks.

Hop, who’s eyes have been screwed shut with pleasure, slowly opens them to look at Leon, panting a bit. Gloria slows but does not stop, so that she can glance over to Leon as well. “What about...what about what, Lee?” Hop can barely manage to ask.

“Us. I mean, we’re always together,” he says, “so do you guys think we should be  _ together _ ? It feels like we already are, so I was just wondering.”

He says it all so casually that it takes a moment, and then both Hop’s and Gloria’s eyes go wide. The latter pulls back entirely, and they both look really funny, staring at him in shock while Gloria is still on her knees, Hop’s cock not far from her face. Leon has to try not to laugh at the sight.

“Why are you bringing that up  _ now _ ?” she asks. Hop nods, stunned speechless and simply following along with whatever Gloria says.

“Because, well, I’ve been thinking about it a lot and I thought we should at least decide. Make sure we’re on the same page.” As he says it, Leon begins to feel like he might be the silly one, trying to put it to words to begin with. He at least should have waited until a better time, he realizes.

But then Hop, through shaky breaths, says, “I was wondering if that was...I don’t know. I never wanted to be a third wheel, but I don’t feel like that’s what’s going on anymore.”

“I thought that was what you wanted from the beginning,” Gloria finally says. “You were the one to bring it up in the first place, remember?”

“Well, yes, but…” At the time, it had just been a threesome. Hop seems to think the same thing, but just as he thought, Gloria already knew where this was going. That makes it easier, of course, and Leon just grins and says, “So, that it’s then!”

“Uh, yeah, I guess so…” Hop agrees, not sure where to look, and settling for the floor. Gloria treats it all so casually, and says that Leon has delayed things so much that neither he nor Hop will be frenzied anymore, so they will just have to do things like normal today.

Neither of them mind, and both are happy to have her between the two of them again. This time, when he looks over and catches Hop’s gaze, he doesn’t feel a surge of competition, and instead feels a surge of pride, looking at his younger brother, his girlfriend’s other boyfriend.

Briefly, he feels the urge to lean over her shoulder and press his lips to Hop’s but decides not to, not yet. They can address that at another time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
